Five Minutes
by Numbatstuff
Summary: So what did happen after Jacob "accidentally" sat on the panic button in the first episode of EH, Resurrection? This is my contribution to The Panic Button Challenge. Rated, as usual, for bad language and adult themes!


So this story – finally - is my contribution towards the Panic Button Challenge. It's a stand alone piece and doesn't form part of my overall Warm Weekend story arc. Thanks to EHfan for having the idea of a story based on the first episode of EH, after Jacob "accidentally" sits on the panic button, and for allowing us to steal her idea and run with it!

The soundtrack is one of my favourite Train songs, one that I've always imagined belonging to Jacob:

Soundtrack: Save the Day – Train

"Hey baby, I don't wanna be your superman  
>I just want to be your man and I'll be super, baby<br>You'll be standing in the sunshine  
>I'll be standing right here in the rain<br>You save me and I will save the day"

It's that final line that pretty much sums up all my writing about Jacob and Rachel's relationship in a way, the notion that he has the ability to save us ("from crimes and crises of a scientific nature" as he puts it), but needs her to save him along the way.

Oh and because I'm on a bit of a Train-fest at the moment, I have managed to sneak in another of their songs right at the very end!

But anyway, this one is just a bit of fun, an alternate take on them maybe, but ultimately not that far removed from the Jacob & Rachel that I've always written about. So be warned, as usual it contains a fair swag of bad language and adult themes! And as usual, it's much wordier than I ever thought it would be. But hey, some things just take longer than 5 minutes!

...

"Don't push me Hood. I won't let you wear me down like you did the others before me. I have never failed at any assignment and I don't intend to start now."

As Jacob sat at the bar staring into the glass in his hand, he swirled the 18-year-old single malt into a perfect amber vortex and waited, remembering the words his feisty handler had spat at him an hour earlier. She certainly had meant to put him in his place.

Over the three months they'd been working together their relationship had been friendly, warming as they got to know each other more, with a certain cheeky irreverence. They'd had a few terse exchanges from time to time but generally she was reserved and efficient; never letting her guard down, never letting him get a rise out of her, never letting him get under her skin. Never letting him get close.

His perfectly beautiful little ice maiden.

In comparison to her brisk, cool efficiency, he felt like a large waste of space most of the time. Granted he could pull the science out of his ass without thinking. The logical side of his brain had no trouble seeing patterns, links, obscure connections. And with his internal database of knowledge, he'd fairly easily solved all the cases he'd been assigned to since he took the job. That stuff was as natural to him as breathing. That side of his brain made sense.

But the other side, damn it, when he was stuck in the other side of his brain, he could sometimes barely breathe. Nothing there made sense to him. A random jumble of thoughts and emotions. Thoughts about his past; about his future.

Want, desire, lust.

Frustration.

Need.

Thoughts that came into his head when he least wanted them.

And this case wasn't helping. Aborted fetuses, cloned babies, women being used as baby factories. More than likely underprivileged women, desperate for the money. This case had him restless and unsettled. Every minute that they wasted sitting in this hotel was a minute closer to another baby dying. To another woman's life being put at risk.

Jacob took a long mouthful of whiskey, wincing slightly as the burn ran down his throat, and glanced at his watch. Shouldn't be long now.

"I won't let you wear me down like you did the others." When she stared at him with those clear blue eyes and told him they were going nowhere that night, he was taken aback. He didn't quite know how to respond to her assertion.

In all honesty, he'd wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her. Try to make her understand that there was no time to waste. That a billionaire deserved to by woken like any other man, if he was the one responsible for this mess.

In all honesty, he'd wanted to take her by the shoulders and kiss her. Try to make her understand that there was no time to waste. That life was precious and he needed to grab onto it with both hands and admit his growing feelings for her before it was too late.

But he did neither, and before he knew it she was gone, with a flick of her perfect ponytail and a steely glance.

He took a final look at his watch. Three minutes. Enough time for her to throw on some clothes, scan his room, catch the elevator, survey reception and make it to the…. Three…. Two…. One… and here she was.

Wow, and here she was. Jacob had to look twice to make sure he wasn't imagining this. Disheveled and half naked, bed hair and black lingerie. A white robe, apparently too overwhelmed by this sudden burst of activity to even attempt to do its job of covering her up. Gun clasped determinedly in her two hands.

Holy Jesus.

He stared at her for a moment, forgetting where he was and who he was and why he was here. Fuck, fuck, fuck but she was beautiful.

She lowered the gun and, in obvious annoyance at finding him sitting perfectly unharmed at the bar, closed her eyes.

"Oh crap," Jacob's mind snapped into action. He reached hurriedly into his right hand pocket and took out the panic button, holding it up apologetically. "I must've sat on it".

Vexedly, she stared at him.

"Drink?" he offered hopefully.

She didn't answer but sighed in annoyance and turned away, adjusted her robe and stalked pointedly out of the bar.

Jacob frowned. That's not what was meant to happen. She was supposed to stay and have a drink with him. She would relax and loosen up a little and keep him amused. And he would lose himself in those beautiful blue eyes and forget about this horrible case for a while. And then she'd agree to make the call on Gifford.

"Why don't you get dressed and then come back down," he called after her hopefully. "I'll wait for you."

She raised her hand in a retreating wave but didn't turn or agree to his suggestion. "I don't think she's coming back," the barman offered with a sympathetic shake of his head. "Top up?"

"Mmmm, make it a double… triple… big" Jacob replied, leaning on the bar, chin on his cupped hand. Well that didn't go quite as planned. He was obviously going to have to come up with some other plan to get what he wanted tonight.

…..

Half an hour later, Jacob deposited the remaining half bottle of single malt he'd purchased discretely from the barman, on his bedside table, kicked off his shoes and jacket and flopped dejectedly on the bed. His hand automatically went in search of the remote control, which he'd thrown onto the bed earlier that evening, but he thought better of it. There would only be more of the same old crap on the TV. Instead he reached over to his jacket and pulled out the panic button from one of the pockets, setting it down next to the whiskey bottle.

He studied it thoughtfully as it lay innocently on the bedside table. That was one way to get her back in here. And then he could press her into making a visit to the home of the man he so desperately wanted to speak to. And if she wouldn't agree, well maybe she'd at least stay for a drink, or a chat or maybe they could find a half decent movie to watch. The whiskey had made him feel warm and slightly relaxed, and in need of some company.

He smiled to himself. Her kind of company.

This time it took less than a minute for Rachel to come bursting through the door, gun in hand. But this time she was dressed in sleep pants and a spaghetti strap tank. Jacob was a little disappointed.

"You didn't have to dress on my account," he said eyeing her up and down.

She looked at him crossly. "You didn't, did you?"

"What?"

"Did you press it on purpose just to get me into your room?"

"On purpose?" He feigned indignance. "Of course not. But now you're here…. Is there any chance that we can go pay that visit to…"

"No" she interrupted. "There is no way that we're going til morning." She held up her hand to stop him speaking as he tried to interject. "I've already told you. No way."

They stared at each other silently for a moment. "Well…" he said slowly.

Rachel frowned. "What?"

"Do you want to stay here for a while? Have a drink with me?"

"For god sake Hood, we have never sat in your room drinking before. We're in the middle of a case. I think we both need to get some sleep so we can be quick off the mark in the morning."

She reached over and held up the panic button. "Now can I please remind you that this is not a pager. It is for use in emergencies only. I'm not going to come running in here every time you press it."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I think you will."

"No, I won't."

He shrugged. "And what if the one time you don't come is the time that I need you? No, you're much too professional to ignore the button."

She gave him a withering look as she turned and stalked from the room. "I should counsel you against overestimating my professionalism Dr Hood."

He smiled.

…...

"Hood" She thumped on the door.

"Rachel? Is that you?" he replied in mock surprise.

"You know it is. Are you ok?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Good. Well I'm going back to bed." She couldn't quite believe it when the panic button started flashing for the third time that night, and she wasn't in the mood for this anymore.

"Shouldn't you come in and get a visual? What if I'm being held by a crazed gun-man with a weapon to my head? What if he's telling me what to say?"

She sighed. "Are you?"

"I might be."

"I hardly think so Hood." Rachel rested her forehead on the door and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to come in and check?"

"Not really. I want to go back to bed."

"Oh, well ok, off you go then. Don't worry about me. I probably won't be here in the morning, but I'll try and do that thing where I leave my cell phone on so you can track me after the kidnappers take me away."

"Fine. You do that Hood. I'll see you after you're finally found."

…..

The next time, Rachel opened the door of his room with the keycard and wandered casually inside. She shrugged at him sitting at the desk in front of his laptop. "Well?"

"Well, I've been doing some research on Phillip Gifford. And apparently he's a well-known insomniac. Says here he only sleeps for about 4 hours a night. So chances are if we went to his place now he'd be awake, just like I am most nights around this time." He looked up at her, hopefully.

Rachel pushed her hair out of her eyes, yawning. "No, we're not going. We – will – go – in – the - morning."

"But Rachel…"

She turned. "It doesn't matter how many times you press that damn button Hood. We aren't going." She turned and looked over her shoulder at him as she left the room. "You won't break me. I'm stronger than I look."

She shut the door quietly and he leaned back in his chair, hands clasped on top of his head. Stronger than she looks. He didn't doubt that for a single second.

...

"Right that's it," she snapped as she strode into the room for the fourth time, slamming the door behind her. "I've had enough of this."

"Had enough of what?" Jacob asked as innocently as he could, standing in front of the bed, his shirt partially undone. "I was just about to take a shower. I didn't press the button this time... I don't think... well, not on purpose anyway. Honestly"

"Oh don't bullshit me Hood. I've been around the block enough times to know when I'm being taken for a fool. Now you," she pointed at him and then the bed. "On that bed - now."

"Sorry?" Now he was confused.

"You heard me. On the bed. Now."

"On the bed? Why?"

"Because I've had enough of this."

"Of what?"

"Of this game we're playing. Of this game we've been playing for months now."

"Game?" He frowned at her. "What game?"

"You know what I'm talking about. This UST crap. We are not some TV crime fighting duo who are going to spend months and months on end doing the 'will they won't they' thing." She folded her arms, stared at him pointedly.

The hair was standing up on the back of his neck. Of all the things he expected his feisty little handler to say when he pressed the panic button again, this was not one of them. However much he may have fantasised about it from time to time.

Rachel thought he suddenly had the look of a frightened deer. She was enjoying this. If he was going to play with her, then she was going to play with him.

"That's not why I pressed the button," he stammered. "I just wanted to annoy you until you agreed to go and visit Gifford."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say. That's your convenient little story. But I know you Hood. I know that if you really wanted to see him that desperately, you'd just take off and go on your own. No, this is something different."

"Different?" he shook his head. "I honestly don't know what you mean Rachel."

"Stop the confused act Dr Hood. It doesn't suit you. You know as well as I do that seeing my underwear, seeing me half naked, has inched this up a notch."

"Inched what up a notch."

"This thing between us."

"Thing?" He raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"Yes, thing. The thing that started when we shook hands for the first time in Frank Fuller's office. The thing that's been like the elephant in the room in everything we do and say to each other. The thing."

"The thing?" He shook his head. "I really don't know…."

"The SEX thing, you idiot," she snapped.

"The… sex… thing…" Jacob swallowed. "I wasn't aware there was a sex thing. I thought that we were not allowed to do… the sex thing…." He was stammering.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them," Rachel replied crisply. "If it enables us to move on and get on with our jobs then…"

"Then…" he looked at her disbelievingly. He couldn't quite comprehend why they were having this conversation.

"Well then, I think we should just…"

"Just…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Listen Hood. I've already been propositioned by two complete strangers today. I am not in the mood for cat and mouse games. You know exactly what I am talking about here and don't try and tell me you haven't been thinking about it for the last three months. Now lose those pants and get on that bed."

"Lose those pants? What? That's a little bit, um…"

"Um what? She stared at him.

"Well… um… unromantic."

"Unromantic? She snorted. "Don't make me laugh. Are you telling me that I have to seduce you now? Do you want me to light some candles? Scatter the bed with rose petals?"

"Well no, but… I was only trying to get you to come and hang out with me. I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. Order club sandwiches. Talk."

"Talk?"

He shrugged. "Talk."

"Well, it's up to you. We can eat and talk if you like but I just don't think that is going to solve the fundamental issue that's behind all this."

"There's no fundamental issue. I just want to get on with this case Rachel. And if you're set on not going to see Gifford, then we could…"

"Could what?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well," he paused "like, hang out with each other for a while."

"'Like, hang out with each other?' How old are you? 16? You don't want to hang out with me. You want to sleep with me."

"I do?"

She laughed. "You know you do Hood. Just admit it. And then lets get it over with."

"Get it over with."

She shrugged. "Listen, it's not like it's going to be a big deal."

"Isn't it? Sorry… sorry Rachel. I'm trying to get my head around this" He shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Hood. We're both adults here. Sex is sex is sex. Usually the anticipation is much more interesting than the actual act. So instead of letting this thing hang between us, getting in the way any longer, lets just do it and move on."

He paused, narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of trick? Some kind of FBI test that I have to pass otherwise I'm off the brief, because I don't take kindly to…"

"It's no test. It's just what we both want, what we both need, to make this partnership work. We just need to do it. Five minutes, the air will be cleared and we can concentrate on the case."

"Five minutes." He raised his eyebrows. "I hardly think five minutes is…"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Hood. Five minutes. That's all it'll take; believe me. When was the last time you had sex? And I don't mean solo shower sex, or internet porn sex," she said eyeing his open laptop pointedly. "I mean real sex. When was the last time you had actual penetrative sex with a woman?"

He stared at her with his mouth open. His brain was trying desperately to process this situation. How to answer that question. Maybe best not to say last Saturday with the deli girl who delivers his favourite turkey on rye every weekend. "I don't really think that is any of your business do you?" He frowned. "And what the hell do you mean 'with a woman'? Are you implying that I would have penetrative sex with other than a woman?"

"Whatever floats your boat Hood," she said shrugging dismissively. "Either way, you're not going to last any more than 5 minutes. I can tell. Then the mystique will be over and we can get on with our work."

He put his hands on his hips. "Rachel, you are insulting me in so many ways I can't even begin to…"

"Oh get over yourself. I'm not insulting you. I'm just being practical. Five minutes. Over and done with." She shrugged. "Easy"

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at her intently. Rachel waited for him to speak but he didn't.

She studied him suspiciously. What was he up to?

Folding her arms across her chest defensively, she shifted her weight onto her right leg.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

She could almost hear the cogs of his mind grinding as he captured her in his gaze. A gaze, she suddenly realized with a jolt deep in her belly, a gaze that was pure seduction. Pure lustful seduction. And she was a captive.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" He finally spoke, quietly, his lips barely moving.

Her eyes were drawn to his mouth as he spoke. As she stared at his lips she realized that she'd never really considered his mouth before. Never considered kissing his lips or wondered what they would feel like moving over her skin. Never wondered what he would taste like.

He had a perfect mouth she decided. A perfect male mouth. Firm and determined, yet soft… sensitive… sexual. And as she watched, the corners began to turn up. Her gaze flitted towards his eyes. Those deep, intriguing eyes. They had softened, were almost laughing.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" he repeated. "You really do see me as an intellectual don't you? As a thinker, not as a man." He frowned. "But I think you overestimate me Rachel. You can't honestly think that I'm going to turn this challenge down. Surely?"

She shrugged, suddenly realising that she maybe hadn't thought this plan through to its logical conclusion.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. Cocked his head slightly. "Because if you think the brain between my ears works hard, you have no idea how overactive the one in my pants is. No idea at all."

This time she was the one who was taken aback. If she had never studied his mouth before, she certainly had never considered what might be going on in his pants. "Um…"

He took a step backwards, hooked his thumbs casually in his pockets, and surveyed her up and down. His eyes travelled slowly, painfully slowly, over the contours of her body and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She felt painfully exposed, standing in front of him in nothing more than her sleep pants and tank. He smiled faintly, like a Bond villain revealing a master-plan.

"You know, Rachel, I think you're absolutely right. We do need to address the elephant in the room. It's time that we adjusted the power balance in this relationship."

And without speaking further or shifting his eye contact for a single moment, he reached one hand down and began slowly to unbuckle his belt. She drew breath silently. Although she had thrown down the challenge, she had never considered that he would take her up on it. Surely he was just calling her bluff.

Her eyes shifted down to his hands. It was as if he knew her weakness. Her weakness for the well dressed, self assured, powerful man. Her weakness for the implication that the unbuckling of a belt contained.

She'd always known that he was a good looking enough man. But it was a handsomeness tempered with a certain lack of authority, a certain absentmindedness, a certain helplessness that really didn't appeal to her. Because one thing she always looked for in a man was power.

Maybe it was because she was an independent woman who didn't need a man for, well, anything really. Maybe it was because she could have most men down on the floor and handcuffed as soon as look at them, that made her crave one that could control her. Control her absolutely. But she had never thought of Jacob Hood that way. Never. Until this moment.

She watched his long fingers as he deftly undid the silver buckle on the black leather belt and slowly, determinedly, slipped it from his dark dress pants. As he held it in his two hands, and pulled it taut with a loud crack, her eyes flitted back to his. His gaze never faltered. She could literally feel the intensity of his pale green eyes burning into hers

Silently, deliberately, he walked from his position in front of her, to behind her back, leaving her facing the empty bed. She wanted to turn, to see what he was doing, but she was inexplicably frozen to the spot. She felt the warmth of his body as he drew closer to her, the heat of his breath tickling the back of her neck. He stood behind her, still and silent, breathing in, breathing out. Slowly, quietly, rhythmically. In and out. In and out.

The roughness of the leather belt came as a surprise, as he slipped it around her neck. "Hood" she gasped as she realised what he was doing. He drew his face even closer to her ear, his body now touching hers, his breath scorching her skin.

"I thought that you knew me better than that by now," he whispered, his voice so low and rich that she could almost taste it, like salty caramel melting on her tongue. "I thought you of all people would know that I am a very intense kind of man. I never back down from a challenge and I never, ever, do anything in five minutes."

As he spoke he began to inch slowly towards the bed, the pressure of his body forcing her forward. As her shins touched the sheets and she could move no further, he leaned forward, bending her over the bed, one hand slipping around the front of her body, steadying her, supporting her. His other hand holding the belt taut around her throat.

"I don't do anything in five minutes Rachel" he whispered, slowly and deliberately. "Especially… sex." He almost purred the word. "You will find that I prefer to take my time. And I am very… very…" he tightened his grip on the belt slightly as he spoke, "thorough."

He moved his lips slightly, bridging the bare millimetre gap between his mouth and her ear. As he brushed his lips against her, she felt the tip of his tongue trace down and around her lobe, sending a shiver down her spine like a spark of electricity to her groin. Almost involuntarily she tightened the muscles of her buttocks and inner thighs, aware all too late that this movement made her arch her back and push her bottom back into him.

"Oh Rachel" he whispered, "you don't want me to stop do you? When you rub your perfect little ass against me like that I don't think you do. But I have to ask. And you have to tell me. Do you want me to stop?"

_Of course I want you to stop_, she thought. _This will get us both fired. There is no way I can allow this. When I suggested it I never in a million years thought you'd do it._

"No," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "No, don't stop."

Her words were like fuel to the fire of desire that had ignited deep in his belly, and he brushed his face against the side of her neck, kissing, nibbling, licking the sensitive skin, making her arch her neck and move against him. He tightened his grip on the belt and with the hand around her belly, pulled her body hard up against his.

"Are you sure?" he whispered raggedly.

"Stop talking Hood. Either do it or don't do it. But stop talking." His words were getting to her. She still hoped he was bluffing.

He pulled on the belt. "Stop calling me Hood. I'm only going to do this if you call me Jacob."

"Hood," she gasped. "You're hurting me."

"Jacob."

"Hood. You're hurting me," she growled.

He loosened the belt a little. "But you liked it didn't you Rachel?" he breathed in her ear. "You want me to take control don't you? I think that's what you like, isn't it? A man to take control of you in the bedroom."

She didn't speak, didn't move. She was transfixed by his smooth voice in her ear. His gentle lips on her neck.

"I think we should play a little game," he whispered into her pale skin. "A little game to help you understand the power I have in his relationship. A little game to help you to learn to trust me. Because I am not," he ran his tongue slowly up the side of her neck to her ear, "helpless."

As he spoke he shifted his weight forward, easing his big body against her small one, pushing her into a prone position, facedown on the bed. She turned her head to the side and he put his mouth to her ear. "Now as long as you behave and do exactly what I say, I won't tighten this belt," he whispered.

She could feel the warmth of his body pressed against her back, could feel the contour of his chest, his belly, his strong thighs. Could feel the exquisite hardness of his cock. She took a breath.

There was nothing… nothing in the world that turned her on more than that feeling of a man pressed up behind her. Breathing heavily in her ear, pressing his cock up against her ass. Fuck, how could she have overlooked this intense, sexual side of her partner for all these months, how could she have missed the rawness of him.

"Now beautiful, I want you to move up the bed," he whispered. "Move up to the pillow, then turn over with your hands above your head. Come, I'll move with you, so the belt doesn't hurt you." Rachel wriggled her body upwards and when her face was resting on the pillow, she turned until she was looking up into his face as he knelt above her, his weight on his knees, one on either side of her waist.

"Hands," he said, firmly.

With a thrill of apprehension to her belly, she stretched her arms up above her head until her hands were touching the bedhead.

With his right hand still holding the belt around her throat, Jacob reached over with his left and retrieved his tie from the other pillow where he had discarded it earlier. He pulled her hands together, wound the tie around and through them several times, before securing the ends to the bedhead with a firm knot. Then for good measure, he removed the belt from her neck and secured her hands tightly with it.

He sat back on his heels and surveyed his handiwork. He smiled. "Yes, I think that will do nicely."

He paused. "So, are you enjoying our game so far," he asked, narrowing his eyes and smiling at her slyly.

"Um, I'm not sure." Rachel frowned. "I guess it just depends what you're going to do next." She actually felt very, very uncomfortable. Not because of the restraint around her wrists, not because she thought for a moment that he would hurt her, but because she felt decidedly _not_ in control. And being in control was the one thing that was important to her.

At the same time though, she was intrigued. Intrigued by this side of her partner that she had never even imagined, let alone seen before. Intrigued and more than just a little turned on.

He was, she grudgingly admitted to herself, a much more sensual… sexual man that she had given him credit for. She had most definitely underestimated him.

He laughed. "You look so uncomfortable Rachel. You hate this don't you? You hate not being in charge."

"No, not at all," she replied defensively. "I'm perfectly fine. Perfectly fine."

He shook his head, still smiling. "I don't believe you for one second. You hate being trussed up like this. Especially because you have absolutely no idea what I am going to do."

She shrugged. "You can do what you like Dr Hood. I don't care." There was still chance to call his bluff.

"You don't care what I do?"

"No. I don't care."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You still don't think I will, do you?"

She shrugged dismissively, turned her head to look at the wall.

"But you don't care what I do"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok then." He raised his eyebrows, reached down, and with both hands on the neckline of her tank, deftly ripped the front of the garment apart. "That's better."

She was frozen. She had no bra on under the top and as the air and his gaze hit her nipples she felt them harden almost instantly. _You bitches_, she thought. _Can you not just control yourselves for once_?

Jacob smiled smugly as he surveyed her naked torso. "Nice. Very nice indeed. These beautiful little breasts of yours have intrigued me since the day we met. They're always so ruthlessly efficient, sitting so neatly inside those tight shirts you wear." He narrowed his eyes. "They speak to me, they speak to me every day, did you know that Rachel?" He bit his bottom lip into his mouth. "Lick us Jacob, bite us, taste our nipples, make them hard"

He cupped one breast in each hand and thumbed her erect nipples. "But I see that I don't have to do anything. They're already hard for me aren't they?" His nostrils flared as he stared at her intently. "Just admit it Rachel, you are so turned on right now aren't you?"

She clenched her jaw defiantly. "I'm just cold that's all."

He laughed, bent his head to her left breast and lapped his broad tongue over the hard centre, swirling the tip around and sucking her into his mouth. She shuddered, tried to stop her back from arching, from pushing her breast further into his warm mouth. Fuck he was good.

He murmured in pleasure. "Icecream," she heard him whisper. "Vanilla."

"Jesus Jacob. You're killing me."

"Aaaah, so the ice maiden begins to melt." He moved his attention to her right breast before lapping a wet trail down the middle of her cleavage to her navel, and the waistband of her sleep-pants. She lifted her head and watched as his broad tongue traced a trail back and forwards across her belly. She wanted to reach down and run her hands through his dark curls. Wanted to pull his face up to hers and kiss him, long and deep and hard.

He slid his body down the bed and ran his face down to her crotch, nibbling and biting through the soft fabric of her sleep pants. Then lifting his face to look at her he caressed the sensitive area between her legs slowly with his chin, as he stared up her body into her eyes. "You have no idea how horny I am right now," he whispered, his gaze hard and intense.

_Oh, I think I do_ she thought to herself. _Probably almost as horny as me._

He smiled slyly. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. I think we need to take these pants off. I want to see if you are as turned on down here as you were up there."

She closed her eyes and groaned silently. She knew she was aroused. Very aroused. Could already feel the melting warmth at her core seeping through her panties. _Fuck you Jacob Hood_. Try as she might she couldn't shake the image that had formed in her mind of him naked. She wanted it, she wanted him. But she couldn't just give in. Not so easily.

He ran his big warm hands from her breasts, down either side of her torso, until he reached the band of her pants, slipped his index fingers inside and slowly began to draw them downwards. She bucked her hips up and kicked her legs ferociously, catching him on the shoulder. Jacob laughed. "Oh yes, Rachel, come on, fight me baby. The more you fight, the hornier I get."

"Don't you dare take my pants off," she snarled.

He stopped, lifted his hands away from her hips. "Ok. If that's what you want."

She stared into his eyes. He stared back. "Is that what you want?"

She was silent.

"Is that what you want Rachel? Do you really want me to stop?"

He moved his legs back off of the bed and stood, hands on hips.

"No," she whispered.

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

"No," she repeated.

"No what?" He raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"No I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rachel closed her eyes.

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to…"

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "I want you to take off your shirt."

"My shirt?" He smiled coyly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Slowly, he undid the remaining buttons on the pale blue shirt, before unbuttoning the cuffs, and slipping it off his body, dropping it silently on the floor.

She studied him. His shoulders were broad and tanned, his chest deep and his belly flat, dusted with a drift of dark hair. Rachel sighed. She was going to hell.

"Now your pants."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, watching her face as his hands dropped to the waistband of his pants. He flicked open the top button and unzipped them slowly before slipping them from his legs. She had a brief thought that he should really hang them rather than leave them crumpled on the floor, but her attention was quickly diverted by the sight of him, standing before her in his underwear. And what fucking spectacular underwear it was.

Ice blue low-rise trunks with black trim around the waist, legs and front pouch, "AussieBum" emblazoned in blue around the band. It was certainly not what she expected from her conservative charge. But good god, he looked fantastic in them. She was going straight to hell.

"It's rude to stare Rachel," he chided. She tried to wrestle her eyes up to his face, but she was transfixed. Not only was he wearing possibly the sexiest shorts she'd ever seen, but his impressively thick erection, clearly outlined and laying lazily sideways right along the length of his hip, was worthy of any porn star she'd ever seen. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was going straight to hell without collecting $200.

She kept her eyes closed as she felt his warm lips touch her belly, his fingers slip under the band of her sleep pants and his hands draw them slowly down her legs and off of her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the anticipation almost more than she could bear. But then he stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, his hands resting on her shins. He was looking at her. His smug smile replaced by a frown; a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Rachel?" he said quietly. "Because there can be no turning back, you know that don't you? We can't take this thing back once it's happened. And once we've shared this much, I honestly don't think it's going to clear the air. This is going to take much, much longer than five minutes and it's going to muddy the waters so much you won't even be able to see your feet, let alone where you're treading."

"It's just… it's just sex," she whispered uncertainly.

"You can say that as much as you like. But I know you don't believe it anymore than I do. You and I both know that this will not just be sex. You are far, far too intelligent and funny and beautiful for me to just have sex with you once without… without wanting more."

She was silent for a few moments. "I know you're right Jacob. You're always right. But I still want to do this. Can we not deal with the consequences later? Just for once. I'm just so sick of having to be responsible."

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, shook his head. "You know I want to. So fucking much. But…"

"Kiss me then," she interrupted

"Kiss you?"

"Kiss me. Before I change my mind."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the tender flesh inside her knee.

"No, I mean up here. Kiss me properly, on my mouth. And undo my hands."

He shook his head. "Mmmmm, now it seems to me that you're trying to boss me around again. And the whole point of this was to show _you_ that you can't always control me. That sometimes you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you Hood."

"Uh uh uh. No more Hood. And you might say you trust me, but you still can't bear to let me be in control can you."

"It's not that, it's just that I want to touch you, and kiss you. I want to participate in this." She struggled against her restraints "And with my hands tied up, all I can do is lie here."

He smiled. "It's fantastic isn't it? You just have to lie there and take whatever I want to do to you."

"But I want to touch you. I want to touch your face and your skin and your…" she stopped suddenly.

He raised his eyebrows. "My?"

"You know."

"Do I?"

"Of course."

"I want you to say it" He narrowed his eyes. "Say it Rachel."

"Say what?"

"You know."

"Do I?"

"Of course."

She looked up at him defiantly. Raised her chin. _I want to touch that beautiful cock Jacob. I want to trace the outline of it through your trunks. I want to slip my hand inside your shorts and cup your heavy balls, run my fingers along your gorgeous hardness, slip my thumb over your velvet soft head, feel your slippery pre-cum._ That's what she wanted to say. That's what she wanted to do. But she didn't.

"I want to touch… you," she stammered.

"Well there's the thing," He shrugged. "Regardless of where you may want to touch me, you're not. Because I will be doing the touching. And you… you will be doing the trusting. For once."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right." He ran both hands simultaneously up her thighs and in one quick motion removed her black panties. "If you are going to misbehave and roll your eyes at me like a sulky teenager, then you will be punished. I think there's been more than enough talking about this. From now on there is to be no more talking. Just fucking."

"Jacob Hood!" She was shocked by both his forthright actions and his frank words.

He reached up and placed one hand over her mouth. "No talking. Just fucking."

She was now completely naked apart from the remains of her tank, and feeling more than just a little exposed. So here was her dilemma. She wanted nothing more than to spread her legs wantonly apart so he could slide in between them, kissing her body while he rubbed that gorgeous pair of trunks and delicious looking cock against her, but as much as she wanted it, she just couldn't quite let herself. Instead she pressed her knees together and to one side.

"Oh, no, no, no, my beautiful," he whispered, grabbing her legs. "That's just not going to happen now is it?" He gently pulled her down towards him, then slid his hands up the inside of her legs, gently parting them. He paused, narrowed his eyes and exhaled as he took in the view of her nakedness. "Oh Rachel, you have the most perfectly perfect, beautiful little pussy. I'm sorry, but I just have to…" and he leaned forward, kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, his tongue lapping gently, slowly, before finally swirling around her clit.

"Holy fuck," she sighed. "Don't apologise."

True to his word as always, he was very, very thorough. He slowly slid his tongue down the inside of her legs and gently licked the cleft at the back of her knees, nibbled on the exquisitely sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, blew warm air over and around her clit, lapped her and sucked her gently, gently to the very brink. And she melted, time suspended, soaking in the pleasure.

"Mmmmm," he murmured, the vibration of his voice almost tipping her. "You taste like glorious sunshine. If I had any idea what you were walking around with in your panties for all these months, I would have done this to you a long, long time ago."

"Me," she gasped "what I was walking around with? Jesus what about you? What have you been lugging around in those cute little trunks for all this time? Hidden under those boring jackets and sweaters and baggy pants." She tried to wriggle away from his tongue. "I think it's only fair that you give me a break now or I'm gonna be finished all too soon. Come on up here and let me taste you now."

He lifted his face. "Are you trying to boss me around again," he questioned.

"No, not at all. Come up here. I just thought you might like…" she raised her eyebrows.

"Thought I might like what?"

"Just come up here."

He straddled her and moved up her body to her waist. "Like this?"

"Closer."

He moved up to her chest.

"Closer"

He frowned. "Closer? I can't get any closer."

"Closer," she said firmly.

He moved up until he was straddling her shoulders. His beautiful blue shorts and hard cock virtually on her chin.

"Like this?" He looked at her sceptically.

She smiled up at him. "Exactly like this. But I have no hands so you're going to have to…"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What?"

"You're going to have to get that big fucker out of your pants and let me taste him."

He groaned. "Rachel."

She didn't speak, but opened her mouth invitingly, laying her tongue out flat against her bottom lip. Looked up at him.

He shook his head. "No… I don't think…."

She lifted her head forward slightly and pursing her lips, kissed a trail right along the length of his cock as it lay inside his shorts.

He tipped his head back. "Fuuuuuck."

Without speaking, Rachel lay her head back down on the pillow and opened her mouth again.

"You know you want to," she whispered.

He smiled. "Oh beautiful girl, you have no idea how much I want to."

"Come on then." She extended her tongue invitingly.

He shook his head. "No"

"I want you to. Please…"

He closed his eyes and finally slipped his hand inside his shorts, grasping his cock and slipping it over the waistband. She smiled. It was a beautiful thing, heavy and veined and neatly cut. He lay the head gently, almost apologetically on her tongue, biting his lip. She moved her head forward, closing her lips over it, sucking him into her mouth. He groaned.

He stayed as still as he could, eyes closed, not really feeling that he should actively participate in this, but she kept sucking him into her mouth deeper and deeper with each movement of her head. He felt the back of her throat again and again but she didn't flinch. "Christ Rachel, do you have no gag reflex at all?"

She was obviously unable to speak, her mouth stuffed full of his thick erection, but the look in her blue eyes as she looked up at him unblinkingly, made his balls tighten. She shook her head.

"What, none at all?"

She shook her head again.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to…"

He leaned forward slightly, steadying himself with one hand on the bedhead, and slipped his other hand gently behind her head. And as he lifted her head up towards him, he tensed the muscles of his ass and pushed himself deeper into her mouth. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of her mouth again, and then further, down her throat.

He looked down at her, frowning, "Rachel?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. This was a talent that had served her well over the years, both in drinking contests at college and in the bedroom. She knew he'd be putty in her hands once she showed him that she could take the full length of even his thick dick. She doubted most girls would even cope with half of it.

He was breathing hard as he soaked in the sight and feel of his cock disappearing fully in between her soft lips, deep throating him, her nose touching his belly. "What the hell," he murmured, struggling to keep control.

Her mouth was warm and wet, her throat deep and tight. He had the overwhelming urge to wind his fingers through her hair, to fuck her mouth hard and deep. To finally make her gag and her eyes water. To watch his cum drip from her lips.

He pulled out abruptly, sat back on his heels, his hands clasped on top of his head. "I'm sorry, I…"

She laughed, licking the saliva from her lips. "Why are you sorry? You have a fantastic cock, Hood. I was enjoying it. Why didn't you do it harder?"

He frowned. "I fuck your mouth and you still call me Hood?"

"It's going to take more than a little face fucking for me to call you anything else." She smiled slyly.

"Ahhh, are you setting me a challenge?"

"Maybe." She raised her eyebrows. "Make me scream and maybe I'll call you Jacob."

"For good?"

"What do you mean, for good?"

"If I make you scream my name, you are never to call me Hood again."

"I don't think I can agree to that."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I don't think I can make you scream then."

She pouted. "That's hardly fair. How about I never call you Hood in the bedroom again?"

He cocked his head. "Again? I thought this was a one off?"

"Well if you make me scream loud enough maybe it won't be. Now stop talking and get those shorts off.

He shook his head. "Aaaah, now if I had a dime for every time a woman said that to me."

"Right," she tipped her head back, laughing. In the next second, her head snapped up in surprise "Holy hell"

In one swift movement he had kicked off his trunks, slipped down her body and nudged her thighs apart with his leg. He paused for just a second, looking into her eyes, before thrusting hard and deep inside her.

She hadn't been filled with a cock like this for a long time and was thankful that he stayed still for a moment, his body fully in contact with hers, allowing her to adjust to him.

And for the first time, he cupped her face in his hands and gently touched her lips with his. Then he hesitated. "Oh crap," he whispered.

"I love it when you whisper sweet nothings to me," she replied.

"I haven't got a condom on," he groaned.

"It's ok, surely. I'm on birth control and you know we get tested every three months. I'm sure both of us are fine. Anyhow," she smiled, "I prefer a bare cock."

"Aaaah, now if I had a dime for every time a woman said _that_ to me," he laughed.

"You're a fool"

"And you… are so beautiful," he whispered, brushing a lock of her hair from her eyes and kissing her face. Finally he began to move, slowly, pushing into her with long, deep, controlled strokes, all the time touching her face with his hands and his mouth.

Whispering to her, kissing her, loving her.

Unable to move her hands the only thing she could do was to wrap her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him fully and moving with him, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit, his heavy balls slapping against her ass. "Please," she murmured.

And finally he reached up, and without interrupting his stroke, unbuckled the belt and slipped her hands out of the tie. She groaned with pleasure as she was finally able to run her fingers through his hair, her other hand roaming over the muscles of his back, warm and damp with a fine sheen of sweat.

He felt big and solid and real. His body. His scent. His skin. His breath. Although part of her had the disjointed sensation that she was actually dreaming this. Couldn't quite comprehend how they had got to this place. Their bodies moving together as one.

"God, you feel so good," she murmured to him. She pulled him closer to her, seeking reassurance in his heat. Reassurance in the pleasure he was giving her.

"Now," he whispered, "don't think you can start taking charge just because I let your hands go."

"But…" she started to say.

"No buts. And you won't be getting on top."

"You'd enjoy it…" she whispered

"Oh I have no doubt I'd enjoy you riding me, but you can save that for another time. I'm in charge today." He pulled back, withdrawing from her and kneeling back on his feet.

She groaned. "What are you doing, that so felt good, don't stop now…"

"Stop complaining for once. Turn for me." He slid his hands gently along either side of her body.

She turned slightly and he gently moved her upper arm back up over her head. "But…"

"Ssssssh."

He straddled her bent leg, leaning forward and kissing the sensitive skin under her arm, down her body, the side of her breast, gently touching her with his lips until he reached her hip.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "This spot right here." He gently nipped the hollow where the softness of her waist flared out into the breadth of her hip.

She drew breath. "Your mouth feels so good," she murmured.

He continued downwards, turning her slightly onto her front as he reached her ass, kissing the soft flesh of her cheeks. "Now this is what I wanted," he murmured, biting and licking. "What a beautiful ass you have Agent Young. How am I going to keep my hands off of it from now on?"

"I think it's called self control," she replied, watching him down the length of her body.

"You cheeky bitch," He sat back on his heels and planted a firm slap on her backside with his open palm.

She laughed, imagining the red handprint that was probably developing on her white skin.

"It's going to take more than that to make me behave Hood."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Do I need to get my belt again?"

"No. more than that."

"More than the belt?"

"Oh yes, much more."

He pulled her leg up, resting her foot on his shoulder. "How about this?" He pushed his cock slowly back into her.

"That might do it." She closed her eyes.

He groaned as he settled into his rhythm, thrusting deeply and slowly. "You feel so fucking good Rachel."

"I think," she whispered, that this might be the part that's only going to take five minutes"

He laughed. "Well, I think maybe you're the one that's only going to last five minutes. You're as wet as hell." He slid one hand down to her groin, and with the heel of his palm pressing gently against her belly, he caressed her clit and lips as they stretched around the base of his cock.

Shifting a little, he changed the depth of his thrust and began angling his cock slightly upwards towards where his hand was pressing down on her belly. She felt an almost burning pressure building as his he thrust against the sensitive pad of nerves inside her and she squirmed, moving against him, increasing the pressure.

She lifted her head slightly and watched him as he moved. Sitting back on bent legs, the muscles in his chest and belly working rhythmically to push his cock deep, his thighs and hips thrusting, his face deep in concentration. She watched mesmerised as single bead of sweat trailed a path down his chest and over the muscles of his stomach, until it disappeared at the point their bodies met.

It… he… was exquisite. Exquisite and unbearable at the same time. She needed release but she didn't want him to ever, ever stop. But she heard herself groan as his wet thumb caressing her clit finally tripped her over the edge. She reached down and gripped his arm as he held her leg against his shoulder. "Jacob," she breathed.

"Come my beautiful, come for me, come on my cock," he whispered as he felt her muscles contract hard around him. She arched her back, digging her nails into his arm, as her body was flooded with a wash of pleasure, pulsing, contracting, floating, falling.

"Hold me," she murmured and he gently moved her leg from his shoulder, stretching the length of his body above hers. She wrapped her arms around his back pulled him to her, moving with him as he stroked deep into her, deep into her rapture.

And as much as he wanted to prove her wrong, to show her that he could make love for hours, the power of her orgasm was too much for him. Her beautiful face buried into his shoulder, her fingers clinging to him, her body pressed against him. He was fast losing control, his climax rapidly approaching.

For a split second he considered pulling out, of prolonging his release but the urge to be with her was too great. He needed to come, needed to unload, his balls tight and desperate. He reached above her and gripped the bed-head with one hand, the other behind her neck, gripping her hair, and slammed into her. His intensity surprised her and she gasped, the intense friction prolonging her own climax with each thrust.

"Oh my god, Jacob." He slammed into her hard and deep, once, twice, three times, his strong body moving smoothly above her, his breath ragged, uncontrolled. "Finally… finally you called me Jacob," he gasped and she felt his cock throb, pulsing, pumping inside her.

She pulled him down to her body, held him tightly against her as he came, thrusting hard, breathing hard. He kissed her deeply as he slowed, and they lay together, lips touching, tongues dancing, slowly, sensually.

"Jesus. That was the best five minutes of my life," she gasped "but you have to get off me now. I can't breathe."

He smiled as he rolled over onto the bed next to her.

They lay for a few minutes, side by side, eyes closed, catching their breath.

"So… can we go see Phillip Gifford now?"

"Shut the fuck up Hood."

"Shut the fuck up JACOB," he corrected.

"No, I only agreed to call you Jacob when we're having sex. The rest of the time it's Hood."

"So, we'll be having sex again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Is that all I get? A maybe?"

"Shut the fuck up Hood. And stop smiling."

"How do you know I'm smiling? You have your eyes closed."

"I know you're smiling because you're a smug prick."

He smiled.

...

The sun was streaming through the cracks of the curtains when Jacob awoke a few hours later. He stretched his arm over and flicked on the radio, he liked to listen to the morning news report before he got up. Gentle music filled the room. Rachel stirred but didn't wake, turning towards him and snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of her warm, naked skin against his body.

"… marry me, today and every day…"

His mind wandered as he listened to the words of the song, remembering back to his own wedding day, full of love and sun and laughter, and his flaming haired princess. He felt the familiar twinge in his chest, the emptiness in his heart. He should be used to the feeling by now, but it never hurt any less. In fact the pain of missing her seemed to be getting worse; as he was slowly coming to the sad realisation that the memory of his wife was starting to fade. Year by year, month by month he was finding it harder to bring the image of her face to his mind, the sound of her voice, the feel of her kiss on his lips.

Rachel murmured a little, entering that space between sleep and wake, her hand gliding over his chest and up to his rough cheek. He turned his face a little and kissed the palm of her hand, then nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He smiled to himself, remembering their night, remembering the feel of her body under his hands, her soft mouth on his skin, her face as she climaxed.

"Forever could never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<br>Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry me, today and every day  
>Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café<br>Say you will, say you will"

He sighed and closed his eyes. There was never a chance that this thing between them, whatever it was, was only going to last five minutes. Perhaps it was time. Time to start thinking of his future.

He kissed her forehead gently. Maybe, just maybe, he finally had a reason to.

"Morning Jacob," she murmured, feeling his lips on her skin.

He froze, struck with the slightly irrational fear that she had been reading his mind all along.

"This is a nice song isn't it?" she sighed.

He didn't reply.

"Not that I want to get married or anything. But I think it's a nice song."

"Of course. Of course not…" He frowned. She had. She'd been reading his mind and now she was having a dig at him.

"Hey…" he was suddenly struck by what she had said. "You called me Jacob. I thought you would only do that when we're having sex?" He looked down at her face, triumphantly.

Rachel smiled, eyes still closed.

"Well, _Jacob_, it's too still early to go and call on Gifford" She stroked her hand slowly down over his belly, tracing a figure eight pattern in his dark curls. He took a breath as she wrapped her fingers firmly around his rapidly hardening cock.

"And it seems such a shame to waste such a very, very fine erection. And you know how much I detest waste…"

Fin

...

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm tediously predictable, and my mind is in the gutter, but I blame that damn Jacob Hood. If i had been a writer on the show, i would have had them sleep together in the first episode just like this and then spend the rest of the season dealing with the aftermath. I just get so sick of UST!

Anyway, if you're interested in watching the clip for the second song, it is "Marry Me" by Train. It's a beautiful, simple song. Don't know why I've had it in my mind lately. I must be in the mood for a wedding (and no, not just the royal kind!)

And if you're interested in viewing Jacob's spectacular undies, check out the AussieBum dot com dot au website. It's one of my favourites, lol. He was wearing "Lockerboy" hipsters" in ice.


End file.
